Primal Innocence
by MonochromeCorruption
Summary: Shinn Asuka is the prince of Orb He is also betroth to Prince Kira Leader of The Plants and The most powerful vampire in existance,Only one problem He's falling for Kira's Friend and Chairman of the Plants supreme Council Athrun Zala. POSSIBLE MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own GSD another (A.U) xD i swear

* * *

Minako held her child protectively and smiled her son was very special a few weeks prior when she first picked him up she saw into his future his very birth unlocking her potential and found that her son was even more gifted than first realized.

"Shinn your life will be full of love and difficult choices"she watched as the baby cooed in her arms.

"She smiled sadly at the little raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry i wont be there to help you threw those hard times."

"But with your gift and that guard dog i call a friend you will be fine."

"And from what I saw your cousins will be a great help to."Minako giggled when Shinn made a face for a minute she thought he could understand but after a few seconds he went back to giggling.

"I just want you to remember that your father and I love you and we want the best for our little raven." she kissed him on the forehead and put him back in his crib and he began to doze into a dreamless sleep

_(Time Skip)-Shinn age 12-_

"there are 13 royal family's 7 major covens of vampires who have majority rule over the nations in orb there are..."When Lacus turned around she saw Shinn drawing and Akihito sleep while Akihiko took notes.

Lacus slammed the ruler on the desk making Shinn look up and startling Akihito.

Akihiko laughed closing his notebook.

"Why can't you two actually pay attention for more than 3 seconds?"

"Uhhhhhhh ."Shinn just laughed when he realized that Akihito was actually thinking.

"Because government is boring what do you want from me? plus it's almost eight I mean come on do actually expect us to pay attention come on! really just don't care I would be napping like Akihito but you have a very annoying voice and a boring teacher you should stick to combat training Lacus and another thing-" Akihiko covered his mouth before he could piss off Lacus any more than he already had.

"Lacus he was joking right Shinn hahhahahahha...ah?"Akihiko tried.

"...You want combat practice you got it!" Lacus threw books at Shinn chancing him out of the room while Akihiko hid under the table and Akihito got hit with every thing she threw.

"Get back here you little brat!" Lacus hissed.

"No way your gonna kill me!"he turned into the balcony while Lacus went down the hallway.

"Phew" he walked further onto the balcony bumping someones back.

"Oh sorry" Shinn said looking up at the bluenette.

"It's fine." the teen smiled down at the little raven.'this has to be Minako's child' he thought.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"Shinn asked.

he ginned"I could very well ask you the same thing."

"Hmm good point wel-"

"SHINN YOU BETTER HOPE I DONT FIND YOUR SORRY ASS!"he heard Lacus yell from down the hallway.

"Oh crap" he hid behind the the curtains while the bluenette oh'ed as Lacus came towards the balcony.

"Hey um Athrun have u seen a kid black hair run past here?"

"Actually..."he could smell the panic from Shinn he almost giggled in front of Lacus and that wouldn't have been good in front of a subordinate.

"I saw him go down that hallway." pointing towards the ballroom.

"Ha! the little rat he knew i would never think to look down there."she ran down the hallway with inhuman speed.

"Whoa...who knew Lacus could be even more scary than when she's fighting."

Shinn peeked from out of the curtains."Try dealing with her on the regular basis and then talk to me." he looked up"I'm Shinn by the way."

The bluenette chuckled."Shinn i knew exactly by looking at you, eyes as deep as crimson..."he walked towards Shinn."hair as black as a raven's feathers your not that hard to pick out of thins castle young one."

"Young one! You can't be a day over 18 your self that's only a 6 year difference." Shinn pouted.

Athrun laughed."Yes that's not a big difference at all I'm sorry." as he walked off the balcony.

"Well see you around Shinn-ouji I'll bet we'll be good friends." Athrun said with an amused grin.

Shinn blushed at this and turned away from Athrun towards the sunset "Yeah, see you."

Minako sighed " The wheels of fate are turning full force...When they slow a tragedy will occur." she smiled to keep from showing her tears as the future came through her mind showing her destined fate as well as Shinn's changing.

* * *

._. Yes i did a vampire story...I'm so ashamed Dx *Runs off*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh My goodness i have negeleted this site so long...o.o;; well i'm outta school so i'll be editing my stories so dont freak out if there gone(if anyone still reads them)**_

_**Well ^-^ Laters 3**_


End file.
